Worth Saving
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Lucy Reed has kept a secret for twenty-two years. When she comes face to face with her past, will the secret be exposed and can Lucy get help before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Reed was thirty-seven. For the past twenty-two years her life had been on a downward spiral. Since she was sixteen she'd been addicted to heroin. Her family had disowned her but that happened before her addiction. She was in an upstairs bathroom. She was waiting for her friend's boyfriend to come back with some heroin. She looked in the mirror. She had long dark wavy hair and light brown eyes. She used to be beautiful. Now she didn't even recognize the person starring back at her. She had dark circles under her eyes. She was skinny from the heroin. She hated herself. She went downstairs. She sat on the couch. Wrestling was on.

"Damn he's hot." Her friend Shelly said coming into the room looking at the TV.

"Who John?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah." "That's John Cena." "I lost my virginity to him."

"No way."

"We went to high school together." "He was a grade ahead of me." "I loved him."

"Why did you break up?"

"Well we didn't technically." "When my parents made me- I mean when we moved I wasn't allowed to say goodbye to him." "Where the hell's Deacon?"

"He'll be here in a minute."

"I need my fix."

Five minutes later Deacon walked through the door.

"It's about time." Lucy said.

"Sorry the guy was late." Deacon said. He gave her her share. She crushed it up and snorted it.

"Oh yeah, that's much better." She said.

A few hours later when she was coming down she fell asleep.

 **Flashback**

 **Lucy was fifteen. She was three months into her freshman year. She was walking home from school. A car slowed down and rolled down the window.**

 **"Hi Lucy." John said from the driver's side.**

 **"Hi John."**

 **"Want a ride home?"**

 **"Sure." She got in the car.**

 **It was a five minute ride to her house.**

 **"Thanks for the ride John."**

 **"You're welcome."**

 **The next day she was walking home. She saw John's car slow down beside her.**

 **"Hi." She said.**

 **"Hi." "Get in." She got in. "Are you hungry?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Me to."**

 **They went to a diner. They'd just finished eating.**

 **"Thank you." She said.**

 **"You're welcome." "I had fun."**

 **"Me to."**

 **He drove her home.**

 **"Lucy what are you doing Saturday?" John asked.**

 **"Nothing."**

 **"Would you like to go to the movies?"**

 **"Sure." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She smiled. "Bye."**

 **"Bye."**

 **End Of Flashback**

Lucy was asleep on the couch. She was talking in her sleep.

"No." She said "No." "Please give her to me she's mine." "Please." "Please." "Let me just hold her for a minute." "No don't take her." Lucy sat straight up.

She went upstairs to the bathroom. She started to cry. She hadn't had that dream in a long time.

"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry." She said through her tears.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Lucy was getting ready to go to the street corner and play her guitar to get money to get money to buy drugs. She lived in San Francisco so there was always a lot of people around. She was taking a shower.

 **Flashback**

 **Lucy and John had been dating for three weeks. He'd already met her parents and did not like them at all. He thought they were way to strict with her. John's parents on the other hand adored Lucy. John was in his bedroom waiting for Lucy to come over. He was going to help her study. There was a knock on his door.**

 **"Come in." He said. Lucy walked in. "Hi baby."**

 **"Hi." They kissed. "Ok I have to be home in exactly two hours so we have to get moving."**

 **They were laying on the bed on their stomachs.**

 **"Lucy I've been meaning to ask you." "What is this?" John asked pointing to a ring on her finger.**

 **"That's my purity ring."**

 **"That means no sex until marriage right?"**

 **"Right." "I've had it for ten years."**

 **"I can still kiss you though right?"**

 **"Yeah." They kissed.**

 **End Of Flashback**

Lucy was on a street corner playing her guitar and singing.

"I've come undone, nobody's won." She sang. "Being alone, has given me hope." "The seeds that are sewn, here on my own." "Are giving me hope, hope to burn again." "If I remember you." "W-

"Will you remember me?" A man's voice sang from behind her. She stopped playing. She knew the voice right away. She turned around and came face to face with John.

"John Cena." She said.

"Hi Lucy." He said. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah." "I can't believe you remember that song."

"Are you kidding?" "You used to sing it all the time." "So what are you doing?" "Wanna go to lunch?"

"Yeah."

They went to a restaurant. Lucy ordered three plates of food and ate them all.

"Wow you must've been really hungry." John said.

"Yeah."

"How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Just a few days."

"I take it Hitler and Eva Braun aren't helping you."

"Oh my parents?" "No." "I haven't seen them for a really long time." "I think they still live in LA." "I'm not sure." "I haven't been there since they kicked me out."

"They kicked you out?"

"How are your parents?" She asked changing the subject.

"Good."

"Good." "I always liked them."

"They liked you to."

"I know." "I've seen you on TV." "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks."

"How's your girlfriend?" "Um, the Bella twin, what's her name again?"

"Nikki."

"Yeah that's right."

"That's actually over." "It has been for two months." "How'd you know about her?"

"Total Divas."

"Oh." "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah I'm staying with friends."

"Lucy why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?" "I loved you." "Why did you just up and leave like that?" "You just disappeared."

"John, um… Her eyes filled with tears. …I have to go." She picked up guitar.

"Lucy."

"Bye."

"Luce." She left. He went after her. She was walking down the walk. "Lucy." He caught up with her and turned her around to face him. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Please leave me alone."

"Why are you crying?" "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Please just leave me alone." "It's already to painful." "Seeing you makes it worse."

"What are you talking about?" "Let me help you."

"I know it's in your nature to help me but you can't." "Not this time." "I don't deserve anyway." "I'm terrible."

"Don't say that."

"You don't know me anymore John." "The Lucy you knew, she went away a long time ago." "I'm just a worthless, less then nothing junkie, ok?" She walked away.

John went back to the hotel and changed into his workout clothes. He was working out.

 _"What did her parents do to her?"_ He thought.

 **Flashback**

 **Lucy and John had been dating for two months. They were at her house in the living room. She was playing her guitar.**

 **"If I remember you." She sang. "Will you remember me?"**

 **"Who could forget that voice?" John said. She stopped playing and put her guitar down.**

 **"Thank you honey."**

 **"I mean it." "It's beautiful." She snuggled up to him.**

 **"I love you John."**

 **He looked at her and smiled. "You just told me you love me."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"I love you too Lucy." They kissed.**

 **End Of Flashback**

By the end of the night Lucy got up enough money to buy enough heroin for a hit. She just wanted the pain to go away. She went up to her room, crushed it up and snorted it. After a few hours she came down and fell asleep on her bed.

She woke to a baby crying. She got up.

 _"It's ok baby girl, mommy's coming." She said. She went out into the hallway. The hallway was lined with doors on either side. The doors seemed to go on and on. Every room Lucy looked in was empty but the cries seemed to be right next to her. "Where are you?" "I can't find you." "Where did they take you?" "I shouldn't have let them take you."_

Lucy sat up in bed. She started to cry. She turned on the light and got into the closet. She reached on the top shelf and pulled out a shoebox. On the very top was a sonogram picture. It was so old it had turned yellow. She kissed it and hugged it to her chest as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke up the next morning. He couldn't believe what had happened to Lucy. He knew her parents must've done something awful to her. He was determined to help her. After he got ready for his day he was going to look for her. He was in the shower.

 **Flashback**

 **Lucy's parents were out of town on business. John was at Lucy's helping her study. They'd both fallen asleep in her room. John woke up and looked at Lucy. A few seconds later opened her eyes.**

 **"Hi." She said.**

 **"Hi." "Give me a kiss." She kissed him. He kissed her back. He rolled her on her back and got on top of her. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and looked at him.**

 **"Make love to me."**

 **"What?" He said surprised.**

 **"You love me right?"**

 **"Of course I do." "You know I do."**

 **"I love you too." "I don't want to wait." "I want to give myself to you."**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **Lucy took off her purity ring and sat it on the end table. "Yes I'm sure." She kissed him. He kissed her back. They sat up to take off each other's shirts. He took off her bra. They laid back down. She moaned as he slowly kissed her down her body. He took off her jeans and his. He came back up to her. "Just relax ok?" He said. "Ok." She whimpered when he slipped inside her. He started to move slowly. They kissed. He kissed her neck. "Oh John." She moaned. As she got used to it he went faster. "Lucy." He groaned. "John." She moaned. They kissed. "Oh my ohhh, what's happening?" "It's supposed to." He said breathlessly. "It's ok." "John." She moaned. "Oh my god, ohhh, John." She moaned giving in. "God Lucy." He groaned giving in.**

 **He was holding her.**

 **"My parents would kill me if they knew what we just did." She said. "I'd better put this back on." She put her purity ring back on. She snuggled up to John.**

 **"I love you Lucy." "I love you so much."**

 **"I love you too."**

 **End Of Flashback**

John drove to the street corner where he saw Lucy yesterday. She was there playing her guitar. He got out of his car and went up to her. She stopped playing.

"What are you doing here John?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"I need to make some money go away."

"For your drugs?"

"What I spend my money on is none of your fucking business."

"Lucy listen to yourself." "This isn't you." "You're so much better then this."

"You see me once after twenty-two years and assume I'm the same person." "Well I'm not." "You have no idea what I've been through." "Go back to your rich life and leave me the hell alone." She walked away.

Lucy did some work for an old lady she looked after sometimes. She gave her a hundred dollars. Lucy went straight to a drug dealer she knew.

"Hey Lucy what's girl?" He asked.

"Give me two bags."

Later that night John was driving back to the hotel. He saw Lucy sitting on the sidewalk completely out of it. He got out of the car and went and sat down beside her. He knew she was high on something.

"Lucy." He said. "Lucy." She looked over at him very slowly. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Hiiiii Johnnnn." She said very slowly.

"Oh my god Lucy." "What did you take?"

"I'm…sorrrry…Johnnn." "I didn't have a choice." "They…made me." "You know…how they were…you know." "I…She collapsed. John caught her. She was conscious but incoherent.

"Lucy!" "Lucy!" John reached in his pocket pulled out his cell phone dialed 911.

Lucy saw the ambulance come and people around her but it was like it was all a dream. John was next to her in the ambulance holding her hand. They had an oxygen mask on her to help her breathe. When John spoke to her it sounded like one big echo.

"It's ok Lucy." John said. "I'm here. "You're gonna be ok." "It's gonna be alright." Lucy blacked out.

 **Flashback**

 **It had been two months since Lucy and John first had sex. Lucy was at her house upstairs in the bathroom. She'd just taken a pregnancy test. She walked over to the counter to check it. It was positive.**

 **"Oh my god." She said out loud. Her eyes filled with tears. Her mom walked in without knocking.**

 **"Sorry Lucy I didn't know you were- She saw the pregnancy. "Joe get up there." Lucy's father came into the bathroom.**

 **"What is it?" He asked.**

 **"Look what Lucy has gotten herself into to." She handed him the pregnancy test.**

 **He looked at Lucy. "You've broken your vow to god." He went over to Lucy. "It was that boyfriend of yours." "He did this didn't he?" "You are with his child?"**

 **"Yes sir." Lucy said.**

 **"I did not raise you to be a sinful whore!" He yelled.**

 **"Daddy- He smacked her in the mouth so hard blood was coming out. She fell to the ground. He grabbed her by both her wrists and started dragging her to her room. He dragged her to her bed.**

 **"You are never to see John Cena ever again Lucy." "Do you understand?"**

 **"Yes sir."**

 **"You will stay in this room until we can figure out what to do with you and that demon spawn." He went over and ripped her phone out of the wall. He left the room.**

 **End Of Flahback**


	4. Chapter 4

John was in the hospital room with Lucy. She was still unconscious. The doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Cena." She said.

"Is Lucy going to be ok?"

"She overdosed on heroin."

"Oh my god."

"If you hadn't of been there she would've died." "How long has she been using?"

"I don't know." "I just recently came back into contact with her."

"Our tests would indicate that she has been using for quite some time." "Do you know if she's ever been in a treatment program?"

"I don't know."

"We've sedated her she'll sleep through the night." "You can stay if you'd like." She left the room.

John made a couple calls. When he was finished with his calls he sat in a chair next to her bed. He held her hand.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked out loud. He started to think of the last time he saw Lucy.

 **Flashback**

 **John's parents had gone away for the weekend. Lucy spend the night with John last night. Her parents thought she was at a church lock in. When John woke up Lucy wasn't next to him. He put on his boxers and went downstairs. Lucy was standing at the kitchen counter in nothing but John's t-shirt cracking eggs into a bowl. She felt John's arms wrap around her waist.**

 **"Good morning honey." She said smiling.**

 **"Good morning." "What are you doing?"**

 **"Making us breakfast." "I'm hungry."**

 **"You look so sexy in my shirt."**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Yeah." "Did you have fun at the "church lock in" last night?"**

 **"Yeah." "Even though I didn't get much sleep." She turned to face him. "Not that I'm complaining." "It was nice."**

 **"Yeah it was." They kissed.**

 **After breakfast they got dressed. John walked her to the door.**

 **"I wish you could stay." John said.**

 **"Me to." "I'd stay longer but it's gonna take me awhile to walk home." "Seven more months and I can get my license."**

 **"If Hitler and Eva Braun refuse to teach you how to drive I'll teach you."**

 **"They're not that bad honey." "I'm gonna go home and make myself a snack."**

 **"We just ate."**

 **"I know." "I've been really hungry lately." "I don't know why." "Maybe it's the sex." She said smiling. They kissed. "I love you."**

 **"I love you too." "Bye."**

 **"Bye."**

 **End Of Flashback**

The next morning Lucy woke up. She was confused. She recognized she was in the hospital but didn't remember going there. She looked over and saw John asleep. His head was on her bed. He was asleep.

"John." She said. He lifted his head.

"Hey you're awake."

"You didn't have to stay with me John."

"What happened?"

"You overdosed."

"Oh."

"How long have you been on heroin?"

"Twenty-two years." "You should've let me die John."

"Don't say that."

"I deserve it." "No one cares about me." "No one would miss me."

"I would."

"I sinned." "I sinned against god when I made the decision to sleep with you outside of marriage." "I've been paying for it ever since."

"That's not you talking." "That's your parents." "Is that why they kicked you out because they found out we slept together?"

"No."

"Was it because of the heroin?"

"No."

"What happened Lucy?" "What did they do to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She started to cry. "Please don't make me." "I don't want to." He hugged her.

"Shh." "It's ok." "You don't have to talk about it." "I called a treatment facility in Miami." "If you wanna go they can take you as soon as you're released."

"Rehab?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have money."

"I'm paying for it."

"I want help but I don't know if I can live without the drug."

"I know it'll be hard."

"You don't understand." "It's the only way I can cope." She started to cry a little. "It's the only way the pain goes away."

"They have therapist there that can help you through your problems."

"Why are you doing this John?"

"You're my friend." "I wanna help you."

"Ok I'll go."

A few hours later Lucy was released from the hospital. She and John went to her house, packed her things and went to the airport. John couldn't go with her because he had to go to Louisiana. Her flight got called.

"Well this is it?" She said. They hugged.

"Go get better and I'll be right here when you get back."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lucy was on the plane.

 **Flashback**

 **It had been two days since Lucy and her parents found out she was pregnant. They hadn't let her out of her room except to go to the bathroom. She was sitting on her bed. Her parents came in.**

 **"We've decided what do to with you." Joe said. "We are all moving to LA." "There you will go to a home for unwed teenage mothers." "You will give birth there and your baby will be put up for adoption." "After it's over you can move back home and we'll never speak of this again." "Is that clear?"**

 **"Yes sir."**

 **"Pack your things we're leaving in four hours."**

 **"I need to tell John."**

 **"No."**

 **"It's his baby to."**

 **"Wrong." "It is not your baby." "It will go to someone who deserves to be a mother." "Not a sinful slut like you."**

 **"Can I at least say goodbye to John, please daddy."**

 **"Out of the question." "This is your fault." "You've sinned against god." "Now you must face the consequences."**

 **End Of Flashback**

There was a taxi waiting for Lucy when she landed. It drove her to the treatment facility. A woman was waiting for her. She got out of the cab.

"Hello." "Lucy?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Taylor." "I'll be your drug counselor." "Before we begin with your detox let's make out a treatment plan." They went inside.

After they made the treatment plan they went to the detox wing.

"I know the rooms will seem a little plain but that's for your own safety." "The rooms in the rehab wing are much nicer." "I know you've never detoxed before so it will be a little scary." "Afterwards you'll feel so much better." Taylor opened the door to Lucy's room. The walls were padded. All that was in there was a toilet and a bed. "We have to lock you in." "It's for your safety." "A doctor will be by every half hour to check on you." "Any questions?"

"No." Taylor left the room and locked the door.

Four hours later Lucy was starting to feel it. She was in excruciating pain. It hurt all over her body.

"Please." She said. "Please, help me." "It hurts!" "It hurts so bad, please!" "Can't I just do a little to make the pain stop?! "John!" "I want John!"

She went through hot and cold sweats. Throwing up.

 **Flashback**

 **Lucy didn't like the place her parents sent her. The people there were rude and mean. She wasn't allowed to know anything about the adoption or the adoptive parents. Lucy was in labor.**

 **"One more push Lucy." The doctor said. She pushed. A few seconds later she heard crying. She passed out. She woke up an hour later. She hadn't gone to the hospital. They had an on-call doctor at the home. The baby was acrossed the room in a bassinet. Lucy got up. She walked over to the bassinet. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket. It opened it's eyes and looked at Lucy.**

 **"You have your daddy's eyes." She said out loud. Just then the mean old lady that ran the place walked in.**

 **"Lucy you know you're not to have any contact with this baby." She said.**

 **"I know." The woman picked up the baby. "Please let me just hold her for a minute."**

 **"Her parents are ready to take her."**

 **"Please she's my daughter."**

 **"Not she's not." She started to leave the room.**

 **"Please give her to me." She started to cry. "Please she's mine." The baby started to cry. "It's ok baby girl mommy's here." The woman left the room with the baby. Lucy dropped to her knees and put her hands to her face. "Please!" She cried out. "Please!" "She's my daughter!" "Please bring her back!"**


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed. Lucy was doing really well. She looked healthy. She was doing regular therapy sessions. They were really helping her. She would talk to John every once in awhile. She just walked into her daily therapy session.

"Hello Lucy." The doctor said.

"Hello Dr. Preston." She sat down.

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"Have you given anymore thought to contacting your family for family sessions?"

"Yeah I'm going to but like I said they won't come."

"What about John?"

"I'm gonna ask him the next time I talk to him."

"If he agrees to come I think that would be the perfect time to tell him about the baby."

"I'll think about it."

"Let's go back to your parents." "Tell me about the day the kicked you out."

"Ok."

 **Flashback**

 **Lucy had just left the home for unwed teenage mothers. She'd taken a taxi back home. She had her suitcase in her hand. When she went to open the door it was locked. She knocked.**

 **"Hello?" She said. "I'm home." The door unlocked. Her dad stepped out. "Hi daddy."**

 **"You are no longer welcome here." "Get out."**

 **"What?"**

 **"You're not our daughter anymore."**

 **"You said if I gave up my baby I could come back home."**

 **"At least it's with people who deserve it now." "Don't come back here." "Ever again."**

 **"Where am I gonna go?"**

 **"To hell eventually." He went back inside and shut the door.**

 **"You can't do this to me!" "It's not fair!"**

 **End Of Flashback**

After the therapy session Lucy used the phone to call her parents.

"Hello?" A young woman's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hello." "Is this the Reed residence?"

"Yes."

"Is Donna or Joe there?"

"Hold on."

Lucy wondered who the woman was on the other end of the line. To her knowledge she had no sisters.

"Hello?" A woman said on the other end of the line.

"Mom." "It's Lucy."

"Lucy who?"

"Your daughter."

"I'm sorry." "You have the wrong number."

"Mom."

"Goodbye."

"Mom don't hang- She heard a dial tone. She started to cry.

Donna was in the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone mom?" The woman was in her early twenties. She had light brown medium length wavy hair and dark blue eyes.

"It was a wrong number Grace."

John was in his hotel room. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi John." Lucy said tearfully.

"Why are you crying?

"I called my parents to see if they would come to family sessions." "My mom acted like she didn't even know who I was and hung up on me."

"I see they haven't changed."

"It's not fair John I'm trying."

"You're doing a great job." "Don't let them get you down."

"My therapist wants to know if you'll come to a session."

"Sure but I can't do it until next week."

"That's fine."

"I'd actually really like to see you." "It's been awhile."

"Yeah." "I have to go John but I'll see you next week."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

A week later John's cab pulled up outside the facility. Lucy was outside waiting for him.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said smiling back. They hugged. "You look so good."

"Thanks."

They went into the therapy session. The doctor introduced herself to John.

"It's so nice to finally meet you John." Dr. Preston said. "Lucy talks about you often." "Lucy do you still want to tell John something?" She said looking at Lucy.

"Yes." She looked at John. "John I have something to tell you about why we moved."

"Ok." John said.

"Two months after we first slept together, I found out I was pregnant." "My mom walked in and saw the test." "I wanted to tell you but my dad wouldn't let me." "He said we were moving to LA." "He promised that if I went to a home for teenaged mothers and gave the baby up for adoption I could come home after." "So I went." "I gave birth in the home…to a baby girl." She said tearfully. "I woke up after giving birth and saw her laying in a bassinet." "She had your eyes." "Before I could even pick her up they came in and took her away." "I wanted to stop them but I didn't." "I should've stopped them." She said starting to cry. "I should've and I didn't and I'm sorry." John hugged her.

"Shh." "It's ok baby, ssh don't cry it's ok." After a few seconds she calmed down.

"After I gave birth to her I went back home." "They wouldn't even let me in the house." "My dad said I wasn't their daughter anymore."

"After you went through all that they kicked you out of the house?"

"Yeah." "Are you mad at me?"

"No." "Lucy it wasn't your fault." "I know you would've told me if you could."

"I wanted to."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." "It's just so hard to talk about."

"I understand."

"John how do you feel?" Dr. Preston asked.

"Shocked that I have a daughter." "Hate for Lucy's parents for treating her like that." "I mean my god it's no wonder she turned to drugs." "How much can a kid take?"

After the therapy session Lucy showed John around. He'd been there all day. They went to Lucy's room.

"And this is my room." She said turning on the light.

"It's nice."

"It beats the hell out of the detox wing." "I have something to show you." She went over to her bed and pulled the shoebox out from under it. She took the lid off. "Come here." He stood behind her. She picked up the sonogram picture. "This is the only picture I have of our daughter."

"Aw." "So let's see." "That means we have a twenty-two year old daughter out there somewhere."

"Yeah." "I wish things could've been different."

"They would've been if I would've known."

"How?"

"I would've asked you to marry me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You probably wouldn't have became a wrestler." She said looking back at him.

"What would've mattered is you." "And our baby." They both got really quiet and looked at each other. She turned her head away from him.

"You'd better get going." "Visiting hours are over at eight." She put the pictured down. She turned around and hugged him. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm glad I did."

"Me to." "I'll call you."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He left.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had passed. Lucy was being released from the treatment facility. When she got back to San Francisco she was planning on going to a homeless shelter. She knew she could go back to where she'd been staying. She was waiting for her cab. It pulled up. She was surprised when John got out of the back.

"Hey." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I know you don't have anywhere to stay." "How would you feel about moving?"

"Where?"

"Tampa." "I rented an apartment for you."

"You rented an apartment for me?"

"Yeah." "It's five minutes away from my house."

"John you didn't have to do that?"

"I wanted to." "I didn't want you to have to go to some homeless shelter."

"Thank you." They got in the cab.

"Here." He said handing her a cell phone.

"What's this?"

"Your new cell phone."

"John no." "You're already renting me an apartment."

"Well how am I supposed to call you from the road if you don't have a phone?"

"Ok."

They got on the plane and flew to Tampa. John had the taxi take them to his house so he could get his car. They got in the car and drove to Lucy's apartment building. It was a huge building. They got out of the car.

"Before we go inside." John said. "Look down there." He said pointing. "See that blue car?"

"Yeah."

"It's yours." He said holding up the keys.

"You bought me a car?"

"No it was just sitting in my garage."

"We have a little problem."

"You don't know how to drive?"

"No I can drive." "I just ever have legally."

"Oh, you need your license?"

"Yeah."

"You taught yourself how to drive?"

"Yeah." "Hotwiring them is pretty easy to." "Makes for a good place to stay but you can't for to long."

"I thought you were staying with friends in San Francisco."

"I was but I didn't meet them until I was nineteen."

"How did you learn how to hotwire a car?"

"It's just survival on the streets."

They went up to Lucy's apartment. She lived on the fifth floor. It was fully furnished and huge.

"Wow this is really nice." She said.

"I knew you would like it." He handed her five hundred dollars. "When you need more just tell me and I'll send it to you."

"You've already done so much for me."

"You need money Luce." "I'm gonna go home and let you get settled in." "If you need anything call me."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Lucy was thinking about ordering a pizza. She called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I was thinking about ordering a pizza." "Wanna come over and eat?"

"Sure I'll be right there."

John came over. They ordered the pizza. John paid for it despite Lucy's protests. They'd just got done eating and were sitting on the couch.

"Boy this brings back memories." John said.

"What?"

"Sitting here with you on the couch watching TV."

"If I remember right ninety-nine percent of the time it led to us making out." "Except for that one time."

"Where we didn't stop and we ended up having sex?" He said smiling.

"Yeah." She said smiling back.

"Lucy how many boyfriends have you had other then me?"

"Two."

"That's it?"

"Yeah I thought I loved them but looking back at it I don't think I did." "I think I was just with them for convenience."

"Convenience?"

"They were drug dealers."

"Oh."

"I've only been in love once." "Well twice." "I fell in the love the instant I saw our baby girl."

"What did you name her?"

"I didn't." "I didn't have the chance."

"How long has it been since you broke up with your last boyfriend?"

"About eight years."

"Eight years?"

"Well the pickings aren't exactly ripe when you live where I used to." "I haven't had sex in six." "I don't even remember what it's like anymore." "John thank you so much."

"For what?"

"Saving my life for one." "I would be dead right now if it weren't for you." She kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her.

"I wasn't going to let anything happened to you." Slowly he drifted closer to her lips. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He stood up. "Well I guess I should go." The phone stopped ringing.

"Yeah." "See ya."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

John had been on the road for two weeks. He was about to go home but he decided to make a pit stop first. He flew to Los Angeles. He'd tracked down Lucy's parents. He pulled into the driveway and went up to the door and rang the bell. Joe answered the door.

"May I help you?" He asked

"Hello Joe."

"Who are you?"

"My name is John Cena." "I used to date your daughter Lucy."

"I'm sorry son you must be confused." "I don't have a daughter named Lucy." "My daughter's name is Grace."

"Oh the hell you don't have a daughter named Lucy!" John said angrily. "And all be damned if you don't remember me!" "How could you forget Joe?" "I got Lucy pregnant, remember?" Joe got an angry look on his face when John said that. "For someone who doesn't know what I'm talking about you look pretty pissed off right now." "What kind of human beings are you and your wife?" "Not only didn't you let Lucy tell me about the baby, you sent her away." "Your fifteen year old daughter!" "Then you refused to let her come home!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Or what?"

"John is there a reason you're here."

"Where is our daughter?"

"What?"

"You must know something you made arrangements for Lucy to go to that home."

"I don't know anything."

"You're a liar." "We want to meet our daughter." "Do the right thing for once in your life and tell me what you know."

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

"Fine." "I hope you and Donna burn in hell for what you've done." He walked away.

Joe shut the door. He turned around. Grace was standing at the top of the stairs. She was listening the whole time. She walked down the stairs.

"Dad who's Lucy?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Is she my sister?"

"Let it be Grace."

"Did you really send her away like that man said?" Joe smacked her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Now you listen to me Grace!" "You will forget everything you heard!" "The name Lucy is NEVER to be spoken in this house!" "Do you understand me?!

"Yes sir."

"Good." He let her go and went upstairs.

He went into the bedroom where Donna was and shut the door.

"What was all the commotion downstairs?" Donna asked.

"John Cena was here."

"John Cena?" "You don't mean…

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if we know who adopted the baby."

"The baby?" "How does he even know about her?"

"I don't know." "He must be back in contact with Lucy." "Grace heard me talking to him."

"Oh no."

"It's alright." "She thinks Lucy is her sister." "She won't mention it again." "I took care of it."

Later that night Lucy was sitting at home. She heard the elevator door open.

"Luce you home?" John asked.

"Yeah." John came in the living room and sat down next to on the couch. "I got my license yesterday."

"That's great.

"What's wrong?" She could tell John was annoyed.

"I went to see your parents."

"You what?" Lucy said shocked. "Why?"

"They have to know something about who adopted the baby." "I went there for answers."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"No he said he didn't know anything." "He's lying." "I know he is."

"I'm not surprised.

"I want to know where she is." "I wanna get to know her." "I want to know her name." "I want to know if she's as beautiful as you."

"I'm surprised he talked to you at all."

"He pretended he didn't know me at first." "When he said he didn't know you that pissed me off." "When he said that I went off." "I think you might have a little sister to."

"Really?"

"Yeah Joe said he didn't have a daughter named Lucy and that his daughter's name was Grace."

"When I called my mom from rehab a young girl answered the phone." "It must've been her." "To bad I'll never meet her." "I hate my parents."

"That makes two of us."

"I decided to take my GED test."

"Good."

"I've been studying for two weeks."

"When I go back out on the road in a few days come with me."

"Alright."

"You'll have fun." "Need any help studying?"

"Actually yeah." "You can quiz me."

"Ok."

"Just don't be trying any of those old moves on me while I'm trying to study."

"So we can't make out in the middle of it like we used to?" He asked jokingly.

"No."

"Well damn that was the fun part." "And for your information Lucy I have all new moves."

"Oh really?" She said laughing.

"Yep."

"You're such a goofball."

"That's one of the reasons you used to love me right."

"Yeah." "That and how you were in bed." She said jokingly. "Not that I had anything to compare it to back then."

"And now?"

"Well I don't know." "I haven't been with you in over twenty years."

"I mean comparison wise."

"I don't know I was always high when I slept with somebody." "Being with you definitely meant the most." "I'm sure you're still great in b- She stopped and blushed. "You know I think that's enough of this conversation."

"You're blushing." He said smiling.

"I should get to studying.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy was going on the road with John today. She was nervous about fitting in with his friends. She was in the parking lot waiting for John. He pulled in and out of the car.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." He put her bags in the car. She got in and they took off.

When the plane landed they checked into the hotel. They were in the elevator.

"What time do we have to leave for the arena?" She asked.

"Six."

"Alright."

"Do you wanna ride with me or do you wanna drive?"

"I'll drive."

"Ok." The elevator dinged. John's floor was one before hers.

"See you later."

"Bye."

Lucy got off on her floor. She unlocked her room and took her suitcase into the bedroom. She put it on the bed and unzipped it. Right on the top was a framed picture of the sonogram.

"You belong over here." Lucy said out loud. She put it on the end table.

John went down to the hotel gym to work out. He went over by Randy Orton.

"Hey man." Randy said.

"Hey."

"Did you bring your girlfriend with you?"

"She's not my girlfriend but yeah she's here."

"I don't know why not." "You obviously want her." "You talk about her all the time."

"I don't talk about her that much."

"Yes you do." "Just get it over with and tell her how you feel."

Later that night Lucy was at the arena in catering getting a water.

"Hello." A woman said coming up beside her.

"Hello."

"I'm Paige."

"Lucy."

"Are you a new Diva?"

"Me?" She laughed. "No." "I'm just gonna be on the road with my friend for awhile."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"Oh." "Well you'll like it here." "I have to go." "Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to." Paige walked away. Lucy was looking for something to eat. Nikki Bella appeared beside her and started making herself a coffee. "Hi Nikki."

"Do I know you?" Nikki asked.

"No." "I just recognize you from TV." "You used to date one of my friends."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"You know John?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be on the road with him for awhile."

"Are you dating him?"

"No." "Not since we were kids."

"I see."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah." Nikki said rudely. She walked away.

Lucy went and knocked on John's locker room door.

"It's open." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. He was sitting on the couch. "Hey."

"Hi." She sat down next to him.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna come to my room tonight and hang out after the show?"

"Sure."

After the show Lucy went to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"I had a blast."

"Good." "I knew you'd like it."

"You're great."

"Well I don't like to brag." He said jokingly.

She laughed. "I can tell you enjoy your job."

"I do."

"It's weird."

"What?"

"Just how different things could've been if we decided to raise the baby together."

"Our lives would've been different but for the better."

"Yeah what might have been." "It's all gone now."

"Not all of it." "We're still here and we're still friends."

"I'm glad for that."

"Me to." "I promise Lucy if it's the thing I do we will meet our daughter."

"I would love that." "Sometimes I have to remind myself that she's a grown woman now and not a little girl." "I've always prayed that she at least went to a nice, kind family." "She deserved that much at least."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

During the movie they fell asleep. John woke up a few hours later. Lucy was snuggled up to him. He laid back on the couch with her in his arms. He kissed her temple and went back to sleep.

Earlier that day Grace was up in the attic looking for pictures of Lucy. She couldn't find any but she did find an old dusty diary. She took it downstairs with her and hid it in _her room. She waited until her parents fell asleep then she started reading it._

 **10/6/92**

 **So far I like high school. John Cena gave me a ride home today. I think he likes me. He's so cute.**

 **10/27/92**

 **I can't wait to introduce John to mom and dad. I can't believe we've been dating three weeks already. I could really see this going somewhere.**

 **12/7/92**

 **It's happened. I'm in love with John. I've never been this happy in my life. I know I promised to wait but I feel I should give myself to him. First I need to know if he feels the same way.**

 **2/10/93**

 **Last night John and I made love for the first time. I know my parents would be disappointed in me but what John and did wasn't wrong. We're in love and that's why it was right. He's such a wonderful and caring lover. I'll remember last night always.**

 **4/4/93**

 **I spent the night with John last night. We spend most of the night making love. It was wonderful. It was such a rush when he took me on his kitchen table this morning. It was so erotic. I really enjoyed it. Hopefully we can have mornings like that all the time when we get our own place. I love him so much and I can't to see what our future together brings.**

 **4/7/93**

 **I just found out I'm pregnant. My parents know. I'm so scared. What are they going to do to me? I need to find a way to tell John. I hope he'll be happy. My parents will probably make me put it up for adoption. I want to keep it but they would never allow it.**

 _"Poor Lucy." Grace thought. "I can't believe mom and dad threw her out." "Mom must've been pregnant with me when they kicked her out. John Cena?" "Why does name sound so familiar?"_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Lucy woke up. She looked at John. His arms were around her back. She felt completely comfortable and at peace. She laid her head back down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She used to do it all the time when they were dating. A few minutes later she felt John moving. She looked up. His eyes were open.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"We haven't woken up like this in a long time."

"No we haven't."

"I like it." "Wanna stay for breakfast?" "I'll call room service."

"Alright."

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes."

"I knew that." "Pancakes, bacon, toast and orange juice."

"Exactly."

"I gotta get up and order it but I don't wanna move I'm comfortable." "This is relaxing."

"I know what you mean." "Just like the old days." Lucy felt John's hands on her ass. "And what may I ask are you doing?" She asked smiling.

"Reminiscing."

"Oh really?" She lifted up his shirt and started touching his abs. "Yep still hard as rocks." "Ok I'm getting up now before I do something I shouldn't do."

"Like what?"

"Nothing." She got up.

They ordered breakfast. They were in the kitchen eating. Lucy smiled.

"What?" John asked.

"I'm just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Last time I saw before we moved." "Remember what we did on your kitchen table?"

"Yes I do." He said smiling. "That was fun."

"Yeah."

"How long after that did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Three days." "I hope you didn't hate me all those years after I left."

"No." "I was just heartbroken."

A week later Lucy had her GED results forwarded to the hotel they were staying at in Tennessee. She'd just went downstairs and gotten them. She was outside John's room. She knocked on his door. He answered.

"Hey come in." He said. She went in. "Are those it?" He asked pointing to the envelope.

"Yeah." "Here you open it." She said handing him the letter.

"Ok." He took it and opened it. "You passed."

"I did?"

"Yeah you got a ninety-six."

"This is great." She said happily.

"We gotta celebrate." "After the show tonight I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Alright."

Later that night Lucy was at the arena. Paige came up to her.

"Did you pass your test?" Paige asked.

"Yes I did."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." "John's taking me out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"You have a date with John?"

"Not a date." "It's just a celebration dinner."

"Tell me, will the celebration be in his room or yours?" She asked smiling.

"We are not going to do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm not."

After the show Lucy and John went to a restaurant.

"I wanna make a toast." John said. He picked up his glass. She picked up hers. "Here's to your great GED test score." "To you turning your life around." "To how proud I am of you."

"And to our daughter, wherever she is."

"Cheers."

John walked Lucy back to her room.

"That was fun." Lucy said.

"Yeah it was."

"Well I should go in." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." "Lucy."

"Yeah." "

Nothing."

Grace was in her room. She knew her parents were sleeping. She had a webcam on her laptop and pressed record.

"My name is Grace Reed." "I'm twenty-two and I'm looking for my sister Lucy Reed." "I just recently learned that our parents Donna and Joe Reed threw her out when she became pregnant as a teenager." "I think she was fifteen at the time so that would put her around thirty-seven or thirty-eight years old." "Her boyfriend's name at the time was John Cena." "Lucy if you see this I want you to know that our parents may have shunned you but I won't." "I want to meet you and get to know you." "I'll be posting this to my Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube accounts." "If anybody has any information on her whereabouts please send me a private message." "Thank you."

 **Does anyone have any requests?**


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed. Today was always a depressing day for Lucy. Today was the baby's birthday. Today was the first day since Lucy got clean that she wanted drugs. Today hurt so bad for her. It was the middle of the afternoon. Lucy was in her hotel room. She went to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. "What's up?"

"Today's the baby's birthday." "It's always been a really rough day for me." "For the first time since I left rehab, I want drugs."

"No that's not the answer Lucy."

"I know that's why I came to you." "It's just so hard." "Today's the day." "The day they took her from me." "I can still hear her crying as they took her away." "Normally I'd be high as a kite right now." "This year I'm clean and thinking about everything." "I don't know what to do." She started to cry. John hugged her.

"I know Lucy." "I know." "Ssh." "It's ok." "You know what I think we should do?"

"What?"

"I think we should celebrate her birthday."

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah." "Twenty-three years ago today you gave birth to our daughter." "I think it's worth celebrating."

"You're right."

"I'll buy a cake and twenty-three candles."

"Alright."

Donna, Joe and Grace were all standing in the kitchen. Donna and Joe had just finished singing happy birthday to Grace. Donna had made her a cake.

"Ok birthday girl, make a wish." Donna said.

 _"I wish I could find my sister."_ Grace thought.

She blew out all the candles.

"I can't believe my little girl is twenty-three." Donna said. "It seems like only yesterday we brought you home from the hospital."

"Yes you've grown into a beautiful woman." Joe said.

Later that night Lucy went to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "I was just putting the candles in the cake."

"I'll help." They walked over to the cake and were putting the candles in. "Twenty-three years." "I can't believe that." "It seems like yesterday." "The labor was the most physically painful thing I've ever been through."

"How long were you in labor?"

"Six hours." "No epidural or anything."

"Ow."

"You have no idea."

"Ok." John lit the candles. "Ready to blow out the candles?"

"Yeah." "Baby girl." "Happy birthday wherever you are." "We love you." They blew out the candles together. Lucy started to think about when they took the baby from her. _"Please give her to me." She started to cry. "Please she's mine." The baby started to cry. "It's ok baby girl mommy's here."_ She got tears in her eyes. She walked towards the wall.

"Are you ok?"

"No." She said tearfully. John went over to her and hugged her. She held him tight. John I want our baby." "I want my little girl."

"I know you do Lucy." "I do to." "If it were up to me she'd be here right now." "You still have me."

"I know." Slowly he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned and kissed him back. Quickly it became filled with passion. He started kissing the side of her neck. She moaned. She took off his shirt. They kissed as they did they went into the bedroom. He picked her up and put her on the bed getting on the bed himself. He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off of her. He undid her bra. She felt his hands on her breasts. "Ohhh." She moaned. Then she felt him kissing the center of her chest. "Ohhh." She moaned louder. "Ohhh John." He stopped unzipped her jeans and pulled them off her. They kissed as they did he laid her down under underneath him. She felt his hand inside her. He moved it slowly. "Mmmmm." She moaned against his lips. He kissed the side of her neck. "John." She moaned. "Ohhh, ohhh." They kissed. "Mmmmm." She moaned as he went faster. She undid his jeans and pulled them down. Her hands were on his ass. He took his hand out slipped inside her and started to move. "Oh Lucy." He groaned. "Oh John." She moaned. He went faster. "Uhnn." He groaned. They kissed. "Yes, yes ohhhh." She moaned. "Lucy." He groaned. "Ohhhh, oh my god, John." "Mmmmm." "Yes, yes, ohhhh John." She moaned giving in. "God Lucy." He groaned giving in.

He was holding her.

"Wow." Lucy said. "Now I remember why I liked sex with you so much."

"Lucy."

"Hmm?" She said looking up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "So, does this mean we're back together?"

"I hope so."

"Good."

"Now that I told you I love you, you're not gonna disappear on me again are you?"

"No." "I'm here to stay this time."

"Speaking of staying." "Stay."

"Ok."

 **I updated my profile. It may answer a question some of you have had in the past.**


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks had passed. Lucy loved being back with John. She was happier then she she'd been in a long time. She was sitting in her hotel alone. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. It was Paige.

"Hey Paige." She said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. "What's going on?"

"I came acrossed this video on YouTube and I think you need to see it."

"Alright." They sat down on the couch. Paige found the video and pressed play. It was the video Grace made. As soon as it started and Lucy looked into Grace's eyes she knew who Grace was. "Oh my god." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know."

"You don't understand that's not my sister." "That's my baby." She said tearfully.

A few hours later Lucy had watched the video on her laptop at least fifty times. She was furious at what her parents did. At the same time she could get over how beautiful Grace was. John came through the door.

"Lucy why are you crying?" John asked

"John come here." He sat down next to her. She played the video from the beginning. "Look at her eyes honey."

"Those are my eyes." "Wait you're saying…

"Yes."

"That's…

"Yes." "I know it is." "The age fits." "This video was recorded five weeks ago." "I knew it was her the second I saw her." "That's why my parents wouldn't let me come home." "They adopted Grace." "I wasn't the daughter they wanted so they decided to start all over again." "Even for them I can't believe that they would…I hate them."

"Have you sent Grace a message yet?"

"Not yet." "I don't want to tell her I'm her mom over the phone." "I want to fly her out to Florida and tell her there." "I would like to talk to her though."

"Message her." "Get her number and setup the meeting."

"Alright." She send her a message. Ten minutes later her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Lucy." "It's Grace."

"Hi." She said doing everything she could to keep it together.

"It's so great to hear from you."

"It's great to hear from you to." "Listen there's something I need to tell you but I don't want to do it over the phone." "I want to fly you out to Tampa next Friday."

"Ok."

"I'll text you my address."

"Ok."

"Don't tell grandm-um I mean mom and dad ok?"

"Don't worry I won't."

"Grace, I just want you to know that I love you very much." "I always have."

"I know it had to be hard when mom and dad kicked you out." "I'm so sorry." "I found your diary." "It seems like you and John really loved each other."

"Yeah I've actually been in contact with him for the last couple months and we just recently got back together."

"Really?" "That's great." "I'm so happy for both of you." "I have to go mom and dad just walked in." "I'll see you next Friday." "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and looked at John. "I can't believe it." "We're finally gonna meet our little girl." She said tearfully. They hugged.

"I can't wait." John said.

"Me either."


	12. Chapter 12

It was Friday morning. Grace was going to be their soon. Lucy was talking to John on the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want to be here when she gets here?" Lucy asked.

"I want you two to had some alone time first." "I'm so nervous and excited and anxious."

"I know it's an exciting day."

"Part of me feels like I'm gonna pass out."

"Just breathe."

"I hope I can help her through this." "The news that my parents have been lying to her her whole and that I'm her real mother is going to be hard for her to process."

"I know but I know you can handle it." "It'll be a lot for her to take in but it's all gonna be just fine."

"I know."

"I'm gonna go to the gym." "I'll see you both in a few hours."

"Alright."

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too John." "Bye."

"Bye."

A half hour later Lucy heard the elevator doors open.

"Hello?" Grace said.

"In here." Lucy stood up from the couch. Grace walked into the room. "Hi."

"Hi." They hugged and sat down on the couch.

"How was your flight?"

"Good." "You didn't have to spend all that money on a first class ticket."

"I didn't." "John did."

"That was nice of him." "Is he here?" "I'd like to thank him."

"He'll be here later." "Grace I have something to tell you." "It's probably going to come as a big shock to you."

"Ok."

"On November tenth 1993 I gave birth to a little girl."

"That's my birthday."

"I know." "We are related Grace but not in the way that you think." "I'm not your sister, I'm your mother."

"My mom?" She said confused. "We have the same last name."

"That's because the people who adopted you are related to you to." "They're your grandparents."

"Grandparents?"

"Yes." "When my parents found out I was pregnant with you they locked me in my room for two days." "They wouldn't even let me tell your father." "We were originally from Massachusetts." "We moved to LA so they could sent me away to the home for teenaged mothers." "They promised they'd let me come home after I had you." "Now I know why they didn't." "I gave birth at that home." "The day you were born I only saw you for a second." "You looked right at me." "Then the lady that ran the house came in and took you away." "I wanted to keep you." "I'm sorry."

"You're my mom?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"They lied to me." "They've lied to me my whole life." "I don't believe this." She said angrily. She hugged Lucy. "I'm so sorry." "I'm so sorry for the way they treated you." "It's not right." "I'm so ashamed to even be related to those people."

"I know this is a lot to process sweetie." "I'm here."

"I'm not staying with them anymore."

"You can move in with me if you want."

"Really?" She said looking at her.

"Yeah."

"So if you're my mom that means that my real father is John?"

"Yes." She looked down at Grace's hand. "That's my old purity ring."

"I still wear it but I'm not a virgin."

"That's ok." "If two people are in love that's when it's right even if you're not married."

"We were but it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry."

Twenty minutes later they heard the elevator door open.

"Hello?" John said.

"We're in here honey." Lucy said. John came in the room. "Hi."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah." John sat down next to them.

"Well I wonder whose eyes I have." Grace said jokingly looking at John.

"It's nice to meet you Grace." John said.

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged. "I'm sorry you didn't get to know about me."

"It's ok." "You're here now that's all that matters."

"I'm going to be a lot closer from now on." "I've decided to move in with Lucy." "I want to get to know you guys." "My grandparents won't like it but I could care less what they want anymore."

"Let's all go get something to eat." "I'm buying."

"Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

Grace spent the rest of the weekend with Lucy and John. John had went back on the road. Grace was going back to LA to get the rest of her stuff. She walked through the front door of what she once believed to be her parents home.

"Hi Grace." Donna said.

"Don't talk to me." "Not you or him ever again." She said looking at Joe. She went up the stairs.

"Grace what's the matter?" Donna and Joe went upstairs after her. When they came into the room Grace she packing a suitcase. "Grace what's going on?"

"I'm leaving." "I'm moving out."

"Moving out?" "Where will you go?"

"To live with my real mom, grandma." When Grace said grandma she looked at Donna with hate. Donna and Joe looked at her shocked. "I know everything." "I was with Lucy and John this weekend." "I can't believe you two." "You've lied to me my entire life." "You took me away from my mother." "I hate both of you for that."

"Now you listen." Joe said. "We took you in to protect you." "Your mother is a sinful whore and we were not going to let our granddaughter be raised by her or strangers."

Grace zipped up her suitcase. "I could care less what your excuses are." "I'm done with both of you." She picked up her suitcase and walked out of the room.

They followed her down the stairs.

"No I'm not allowing this." Joe said.

"You have no say." "I'm an adult."

"Grace I am still your father." Grace made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned around.

"No you're not." "John Cena is my father."

"You ungrateful little bitch!" He yelled. He backhanded her. She fell to the ground. "We recused you!" "We gave you a wonderful life!" "This is how you repay us?! "You're just like your bitch of a mother!"

"I'd rather be like her…She was getting to her feet. …then either of you two."

"You walk out of here don't bother coming back, ever."

"I had no plans to." She picked up her suitcase and left.

A few hours later Lucy was sitting at home. She heard the elevator door open.

"I'm back." Grace said. She came into the room. She had sunglasses on.

"How did it go?"

"Not well." "Do you have an icepack?"

"Yeah." "Come to the kitchen with me." They went into the kitchen. Lucy got the icepack out of the freezer. Grace took her sunglasses off. Her whole left eye was black and blue. "Oh my god!" "Did your grandpa do that to you?"

"How'd you know?"

"He used to do the same thing to me." "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." It looks worse then it feels." Lucy handed her the icepack. Grace pressed it to her eye.

"I'm sorry." "I should've went with you."

"No." "That would've made it worse." "It's alright." "I never have to see those people again."

"Still I know how you're feeling right now." "I used to feel the same way when he would hit me."

"Does John know that he used to do that?"

"No." "John would've killed him." "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

 **I know it's a few months away but I want to do a scary story for Halloween. The last couple years you guys haven't liked my Halloween stories so you tell me what you want.**


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed. John was coming back tomorrow. Lucy had just arrived home. She could smell food cooking.

"I'm home." She said. She went into the kitchen. Grace was chopping vegetables. The bruise on her eye was almost gone. It was a faint yellowish color

"Hi."

"You're making dinner?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice of you." "How's your eye feel?"

"A lot better."

"John will probably question you when he sees it."

"I know." "I'm gonna tell him the truth and hope he doesn't lose it."

"He's really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." "I talked to him last night."

"How come you don't live with him?"

"Well when I decided to move here we were still just friends."

"Why did you move here?"

"After I gave you up and my parents kicked me out of the house I hitchhiked to San Francisco." "I felt guilty for giving you up." "I met some bad people and became addicted to heroin for the next twenty-two years of my life." "I ran into John one day he wanted to help me and he wanted to help me but at first I wouldn't listen." "He found me one night." "I'd overdosed." "I was rushed to the hospital." "He stayed with me the whole time." "When I woke up he told me he got me into a treatment facility and I decided to go." "In rehab is where I first told him about you."

"When did you guys get back together?"

"On your birthday actually." "That had always been an emotional time for me in the past." "John was there for me." "One thing led to another and we were together that night and we decided to get back together after that."

"So in a way I brought you back together."

"Yeah." "It was an easy decision to make." "It took no time at all to fall back in love with him."

The next morning Grace got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She saw Lucy face down on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my god!" Grace said. She knelt down next to Lucy. Lucy had a pulse. "Lucy!" "Lucy can you hear me?!" Grace went and got her cell phone and dialed 911.

Lucy was rushed to the hospital. Lucy was still out. The doctor came in.

"Miss Reed." The doctor said. "We found a tumor of your mother's liver." "She has liver cancer."

"Liver cancer?"

"Yes."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"We need to start on chemo right away." "If that doesn't work we'll have to look for a donor."

"What are her chances of survival?"

"Fifty-fifty." "If the tumor gets to large there's nothing we can do." "Is your father coming?"

"He's on a flight right now so his phone is off but I left messages."

"I'm sorry to have to give you this bad news." "I'll be back later to see if she's awake." The doctor left.

Grace sat in a chair next to Lucy's bed and held her hand.


	15. Chapter 15

An hour had passed. Lucy was still out. Grace had a million things going through her mind. John came in the room.

"Hi." He said looking at Grace.

"Hi." She whispered. "Let's talk in the hall so we don't wake up Lucy."

They went into the hall.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"It's bad."

"Please tell me she's not using again."

"No it's not that." "She has cancer."

"She has cancer?"

"Yeah." "There's a tumor on her liver."

"Oh my god."

"They've already started her on chemo." "The doctor said she has a fifty-fifty chance of making it." She started to cry. John hugged her.

"Listen sweetie." "Your mom is going to be fine." "I know her." "She's a fighter." "She's going to get through this." "We're going to help her."

"Hello?" Hello?" They heard Lucy saying from inside the room.

"I'll let you talk to her." Grace said. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria."

John went into the room.

"Hi honey." Lucy said smiling.

"Hi." He went over to her. They hugged and kissed.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." "Grace had to call 911."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have a tumor on your liver." "You have cancer." "You're already getting medicine."

"What are my chances?"

"The doctors say fifty-fifty but doctors don't know everything."

"Take care of Grace for me."

"Lucy this isn't the end." "Do you think we got Grace back to have it end like this?" "Do you think we found each other again to have it end like this?"

"Maybe that's why we did." "So I can spend my last days with someone I love."

"Don't talk like that." "You're gonna make it."

Grace came in the room.

"Hi Grace." Lucy said.

"Hi." She went over to her. They hugged. "I was so worried about you."

"It's ok." "I'm ok."

The doctor came in.

"Hello Lucy." The doctor said. "We have a problem?"

"What kind of problem?" Lucy asked.

"We have to take you off the chemo right away."

"Why?"

"You're two months pregnant."

"What?" "Are you sure?"

"Yes." "We can try other chemo drugs but they won't work as well."

"What about a transplant?" John asked.

"Due to the pregnancy we can't do it." "With your pregnancy your survival rate goes down significantly." "You will be able to carry a full-term baby but you will get weaker faster." "There's a chance you won't make it passed delivery."

"So I either abort my baby or carry it and possibly die?" Lucy said. "How can you expect me to make that decision?"

"I know it's difficult but the sooner you make one the better."

"I need a few weeks to think about it."

"I understand."


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy had been agonizing for three days over what to do. On one hand she knew if she aborted the baby she had a much better chance of survival. On the other hand she didn't know if she could. She was having another baby with the man she loved. They could finally be the loving, supportive family she'd always wanted but only if she survived. She was sitting on the couch. She elevator doors opened.

"I'm home." Grace said.

"Hi." Grace sat down next to Lucy on the couch. "How was your day?"

"Good." "Yours?"

"Good." "I've just been sitting here thinking."

"Whatever you decide is ok."

"I know." "It's just I never in a million years dreamed that I would be having another baby." "Let alone with your father." "Now I have that chance but it will potentially kill me." "I just want us all to be a family."

"I know." "I've always wanted a little brother or sister but not if it means losing you." "In whatever you decide you have my full support."

"Thank you." They hugged. "I love you Grace." "I just want to know that incase I'm not around much longer."

"You're gonna make it either way." "I know it."

Later that night Lucy was getting ready to leave. She had on John's favorite dress.

"Wow you look beautiful." Grace said.

"Thanks." "Your father's making me dinner." "I'll call if I decide to stay."

"Ok."

Lucy and John had just finished dinner. They were sitting on the living room couch.

"I've made a decision honey." Lucy said.

"What it is?"

"I have to keep the baby." "I'm sorry." "I can't get rid of it."

"You don't have to it's ok."

"Since I'm keeping it you know what that probably means right."

"No Lucy."

"Yes John." "If I have the baby chances are I won't make it."

"Lucy listen you me." "You are going to make it." "We are going to raise this baby together."

"You heard what the doctor said."

"I don't care what the doctor said." "Doctors are wrong all the time."

"If it does happen I want to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll find someone else."

"Lucy."  
"John just promise me please."

"Fine I promise but you're not going anywhere." "You're gonna stay right here." "I bought you something."

"John you didn't have to buy me anything."

"Close your eyes." She did. They were closed for a few seconds. "Ok open." John was down on one knee holding a ring box.

"John." She said shocked.

"This is long overdue." "I should have done this twenty-three years ago and I would've if I would've known." "Lucy, will you marry me?"

"Wow." "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked tearfully.

"I'm sure." "I'm sure that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be a family."

"I just want you to be a hundred percent positive." "I mean I'm fine right now but eventually, probably quickly my health is going to deteriorate." "Are you sure you want to deal with all that?"

"Lucy either way I'm not leaving you." "I love you." "Please say yes."

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want to get married as soon as possible." "While I'm still healthy."

"Ok."

"It doesn't have to be big." "Let's get married in that little white church in Massachusetts."

"The one by the high school?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "You know now that you're keeping the baby we have to go shopping."

"I was thinking I would go with Grace tomorrow." "Unless you want be to wait till you get back and go with me."

"No go with Grace." "There will be lots of chances to go baby shopping together."

"Ok."

"Wait till we tell my parents they'll be so happy."

"I know."

The next day Lucy came home. She walked in the kitchen were Grace was eating breakfast.

"Good morning Lucy." Grace said.

"Good morning." Lucy said happily. "John said to tell you hi and he loves you." "He had a flight to catch this morning."

"I'm gonna call him later."

"He'll be back in two weeks." "When he comes back, we're gonna get married."

"What?" Grace said shocked.

"He asked me last night." "See?" She showed her her ring hand.

"That's great." They hugged.

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course."

"Great." "We're having the wedding in Massachusetts." "Wait till you meet your other grandma and grandpa." "You're going to love them." "They're great."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"Grace, I've decided to keep the baby."

"I'm happy for you."

"That means I'm probably going to get sick fast."

"I'll step in and help in any way I can." "If John's out of town and you need someone to take care of you, I'm here."

"Thank you." "After you finish your breakfast would you like to go baby shopping with me?"

"I'd love to."

Three hours later they came back from baby shopping. They bought all sorts of stuff. Lucy went to her bedroom. She'd bought fifty blank cassette tapes. She had a tape recorder in one of her drawers. She got it out put the cassette in the tape recorder and sat on the bed. She pressed record and started rubbing her stomach.

"Hi in there little one." She said. "If you're listening to this tape it means mommy is in heaven but don't be upset darling." "Mommy is in a beautiful place." "If you're listening to this I'll never get to see how well you turned out but I'm sure your daddy is doing a great job." "I'm sure I'll be looking down on all of you." "I'm going to be making these tapes my whole pregnancy, telling you stories, singing you songs." "If I go to heaven remember that mommy loves you and always will."


	18. Chapter 18

The wedding was in tomorrow. Lucy was already starting to feel a little weaker. She knew once the baby was born that would be her end. She only hoped she would stay alive long enough to hold it just once. After her doctor's appointment for the baby she and Grace were getting on a flight to Massachusetts. John had given her the keys to his home there. Lucy was in the examination room hooked to the machine.

"Everything still looks fine Lucy." The doctor said.

"Great."

"I'm going to give you some sonogram pictures."

"Ok."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm starting to feel a little weaker."

"That could be the cancer or it could be a side effect from the chemo pills."

"Doctor I'm getting married in a few days." "Is it alright to have sex?"

"Yes." "Sex during pregnancy is healthy." "You have nothing to worry about."

Once Lucy got home she and Grace got a cab and headed to the airport. They were on the plane.

"Are you sure you want to get a hotel room?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." "I don't want interrupt yours and John's post-wedding celebration." "I'm glad we all found each other in time so I could be a part of this."

"Me to." "Oh I almost forgot." She opened up her purse and took out the sonogram picture. "I got this at the doctor today."

"Aw." "Do you know what it is yet?"

"Not yet not for two more months."

"What do you want it to be?"

"It doesn't matter." "I just want a healthy boy or girl."

When the plane landed Lucy and Grace both rented cars and went their separate ways. Lucy went to John's house. The first thing she did she unpack her tape recorder. She sat down on the couch and pressed record.

"Hi again." She said. "Tomorrow's a big day." "Tomorrow I'm marrying your daddy." "I wish you could be there to." "You're already starting to make an appearance." "I think people will be able to clearly see you tomorrow." "I got your first sonogram today." "I can already tell you're beautiful."

The next morning everyone was at the church. Grace was back in a room with Lucy.

"You look beautiful Lucy." Grace said.

"Thank you." "So do you."

"You're starting to show." Grace's music came on. "See you out there."

Lucy music came on. She walked down the aisle to John focusing only on him. She joined him at the altar. They exchanged rings.

"John do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He said.

"Lucy do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After a small reception they went home. They went upstairs. John picked her up off the ground and carried her into the bedroom.

"Put me down for a second I'll be right back." Lucy said. He put her down. She went into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and got under the covers. She came back in a few minutes later wearing a red nightgown. "Do you like it?" "I bought it for you."

"Yes I like it." Lucy got on the bed on her knees and crawled her way up to John. They kissed. He broke it. "Should we be doing this with the baby?"

"I talked to the doctor." "It's ok."

"What about you?" "Are you up for this?"

"I'm fine honey." They kissed. She moaned as he touched her. He took off her nightgown and laid her down underneath him. "Ohhh." She moaned when he slipped inside her. He moved slowly. For the next few hours they made love nice and slow. Just enjoying each other and every sensation. He looked at her. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." They kissed. "Ohhh John." She moaned giving in. "Lucy." He groaned giving in.

"I'm so happy." He said.

"Me to." They kissed. Lucy wished that they could stay happy but she knew that wouldn't end up being the case. If you asked to explain how she knew she couldn't explain it. She just knew. All she wanted to do now was make the most of the time she had left.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy was now five months pregnant. She was getting weaker and sicker. She looked constantly pale now. She was trying to keep in good spirts. She was having a hard time walking around now. When she did walk she did it very slow. Tomorrow was an exciting day. Tomorrow John was coming home and they were finding out the sex of the baby. John had just gotten back from an autograph signing. He checked his phone and noticed he had a video text from Lucy. He pressed play.

 _"Hi honey." She said on the video. "I miss you." "I love you."_

He decided to call her. He dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi."

"I just got your video text." "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about going to bed." "I'm really tired."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm hanging in there." "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me either." "I'm excited to find out what the baby is but I also can't wait to see my two favorite girls."

"Is one of them me?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes."

"Good." "I'm tired I am gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you Lucy."

"I love you too John goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After the wedding Lucy and Grace moved in with John. Lucy went upstairs to bed. She changed into her pajamas. She was sitting on the bed having a coughing fit. Grace came in the room.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Did you take your pill?"

"Yeah." Lucy stood up to pull the covers back but she was having a hard time.

"Here let me help." Grace pulled down the covers. Lucy got in bed. Grace covered her up. "Comfy?"

"Yes." "Thank you."

"If you need anything I'll be right down the hall." She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, mom."

"You've never called me that before."

"I think it's time I started." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Grace left the room and closed the door. She started to cry.

The next morning John came home. They all had a nice breakfast. Then John and Lucy went to the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"How have you been feeling Lucy?"

"Kind of bad."

"That's be expected." "I have something that'll cheer you up." "It's a girl."

"Oh another little girl." She said happily.

"This is so great." John said happily.

Later that night Lucy and John were sitting in the living room.

"John I think we should talk." Lucy said.

"Ok."

"I want to be cremated."

"We don't have to talk about this right now."

"John look at me." "I'm getting weaker, frailer." "I'm dying."

"No once the baby's born we can get you back on treatments."

"You know by then it will be to late."

"No it won't be to late."

"I know this is hard for you to accept John." "I don't want to leave you either." "We both know the delivery room is probably the last place we're going to see each other."

"No." "You're gonna have the baby and you're gonna come home."

"No honey, I'm not."

"Yes." "Yes you are." "You have to." "You're not going anywhere." She kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy was eight months pregnant. She was bed ridden now. Grace helped her out a lot. John was on the road. He was coming home tomorrow. Lucy had just finished her dinner. Grace came in the room.

"All finished?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." She said weakly. Lucy's cell phone started to ring.

"Looks like just in time to." Grace picked up the tray and left the room.

Lucy answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Lucy." John said.

"Hi honey."

"How are you doing?"

"Better now." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "How's the baby?"

"Fine but she misses her daddy."

"I miss her to." "Is Grace taking good care of you?"

"Yeah." "She finished the nursery yesterday."

"Good."

"Did you win your match tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "John, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Lucy turned off the light.

"Dear god." She prayed silently in her head. "Please give John the strength to deal with this." "When you take me it will be so hard for him." "Let him find love again." "As a last request for me, please just let me see my baby." "Even if it's only for a second."

The next morning Lucy woke up. She felt a sharp pain her in stomach.

"Ow!" She yelled. Grace came into the room.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I'm in labor." They heard the front door open.

"Dad you have to come up her."

John came in the room.

"John it's time." Lucy said.

"Let's go to the hospital." John said.

When they got there it was time for Lucy to deliver almost immediately. John was in the room with her.

"You're going great Lucy." John said.

"One more push." The doctor said. She pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later they heard crying.

Suddenly Lucy's heart monitor started beeping.

"No!" John shouted. "Help her!

"It's ok John." Lucy said. "I love you."

"Take him outside." The doctor said.

"No I wanna stay!" John shouted. It took four people to take John outside.

Lucy looked at the doctor.

"Please doctor." She said. "We both know where this is going." "Please..give me my baby." The doctor had the nurse hand Lucy the baby and turn off the monitor. "I'm sorry little one." "I love you so much." "Mommy has to go now." She kissed the baby on it's forehead. Then she shut her eyes. The doctor felt a pulse and there wasn't one.

The doctor went out into the waiting room.

"John I'm sorry." The doctor said. "She's gone."

"No!" "What about the baby?"

"The baby is just fine."

Two weeks later John, Grace and the baby had just gotten back from Lucy's memorial service. John put Lucy's ashes on the fireplace mantel and took the baby out of her car seat.

"It's time for someone's nap." John said.

"Want to me do it?" Grace asked.

"No I got her."

John took the baby upstairs. He started to sing to her.

"Hush little baby." He sang. "Don't say a word." "Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird." "And if that mocking bird won't sing." "Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." "And if that diamond ring turns brass." "Daddy's gonna by you a looking glass." He put the baby in her crib. She was already asleep. "Sweet dreams Clara Marie." He whispered. "I love you."

John went into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and got out his cell phone. He played the video message Lucy sent him three months ago.

 _"Hi honey." She said on the video. "I miss you." "I love you."_

"I miss you too Lucy." John said with tears in his eyes.

 **Would anyone be interested in a sequel?**


End file.
